Gara-gara Uri!
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Gara-gara Uri yang mendorongnya, Gokudera sekarang mungkin tak akan hidup tenang lagi jika bertemu dengan sang rain guardian —a 8059! (YamamotoxGokudera) fanfiction / This is suppose to be humor but I don't really certain about it ; ; Other warning inside!


**Gara-gara Uri!**

**.**

_Gara-gara Uri yang mendorongnya, Gokudera sekarang mungkin tak akan hidup tenang lagi jika bertemu dengan sang rain guardian_

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shonen-ai and 8059 (YamamotoxGokudera) pair. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. This is suppose to be humor but I don't really certain about it ;_;. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**A/N :** Halo! Kazue kembali lagi di fandom KHR dengan pair 8059. Kenapa 8059? Soalnya mereka unyu abis ya ampun sampe saya gakuat /ehm/ Mungkin jayus ya, mungkin OOC ya, mungkin abal ya, tapi saya berterimakasih pada readers yang bersedia membaca apalagi me-review! So, enjoy it!

* * *

Semuanya berawal dari sunyi yang terusik di salah satu lorong markas bawah tanah Vongola. Usikan itu terdengar seperti teriakan marah, eongan tinggi, suara cakaran yang menyakitkan, dan suara gedebam-gedebum lainnya. Sekali dengar, siapapun tahu darimana suara berisik itu berasal –ya, dari sang _storm guardian_, Gokudera Hayato, bersama dengan _box weapon_ tercinta-coret-termenyebalkannya yang bernama Uri.

Bukan salah kucing manis bernama Uri itu kok, kalau ia mencakar wajah tuannya. Salahkan tuannya itu, lho! Yang menyebalkan minta ampun karena tidak mau memberinya makan api harapan. Cih, dikurung di _box weapon_ itu kan' sangat membosankan. Kenapa sih tuannya ini tidak mengerti?!

"URIIII BERHENTI MENCAKARIKU. AAARGHHH!" Gokudera berteriak kesakitan. Pernah saking putus asanya, sang _storm guardian_ mencoba untu memotong kuku Uri, tapi hal itu disesalinya karena setelah itu ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri dengan cakaran-cakaran Uri di sekujur tubuhnya. _Poor_ _Gokudera_.

"MEEOOOOOOWWW!" Uri mengeong melengking. Membalas tuannya tak kalah ganas; mencakari wajah Gokudera tanpa ampun.

Dengan pandangan yang terhalang oleh Uri, Gokudera oleng lalu badannya terhuyung ke depan —sepertinya ia baru saja tersangkut sepatunya sendiri. Sejenak ia berpikir wajahnya tidak akan terselamatkan. Tapi—

BUK!

—Gokudera malah merasakan kehangatan. Walau masih agak keras, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada mencium lantai yang keras dan dingin. Dapat ia rasakan Uri sudah berpindah ke pundak dan bertengger di bajunya. Dapat ia rasakan juga pinggangnya tengah ditahan oleh tangan seseorang. Tunggu, ada yang aneh… SIAPA ORANG YANG BERANI MEMEGANG PINGGANGNYA INI HAH?!

"Go-gokudera, kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Suara ini?! _"_Yakyuu-baka_!" Gokudera berjengit kaget. Buru-buru ia mundur dan nyaris terjatuh lagi, tetapi tidak jadi karena orang yang dipanggil _yakyuu-baka_ itu menahan tubuhnya.

"Gokudera, kau kenapa? Nyaris terjatuh dua kali…" Raut khawatir tampak di wajah si _yakyuu-baka_ —siapa lagi kalau bukan sang _rain guardian_, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Auburn bertemu emerald. Membuat pemilik emerald mengalihkan pandangan dan membiarkan pemilik auburn membantunya berdiri. Uri tetap bertengger di pundak tuannya sembari bertanya-tanya mengapa detak jantung tuannya berdegup begitu cepat.

"Ya ampun, kau dicakari Uri lagi, ya? Hahaha." Sang _rain guardian _tertawa renyah. Bukan maksudnya menyinggung, tapi lucu saja melihat sang _storm guardian_ dikalahkan oleh _box weapon_-nya sendiri.

Tak terima ditertawai, Gokudera mendorong Yamamoto jauh, "berisik kamu, _yakyuu-baka_!"

"Hahaha, jangan galak begitu, Gokudera." Tetap _smiling like an idiot_, Yamamoto berhasil menahan pijakan sehingga tak terjatuh.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha. Hei, Gokudera." Perlahan, Yamamoto mendekati Gokudera.

"Apa, _yakyuu-baka_?!" Gokudera membalas sewot.

Sang rain guardian tiba-tiba menangkup wajah manis di hadapannya. Gokudera kaget tentu saja. Tubuh menyuruhnya untuk menepis tangan itu tetapi –anehnya– hati menyuruhnya untuk diam. Aduh, kenapa tubuh dan hatinya jadi tidak sinkron di saat begini, sih?!

Akhirnya, alih-alih menepis, Gokudera malah mangap seperti ikan kehabisan nafas, "a-apa yang mau k-kau lakukan, _yakyuu-baka_?!"

"Wajahmu banyak bekas cakaran. Kuobati ya?"

_Eh?_

Wajah sang storm guardian tiba-tiba mulai terasa memanas. Ugh, ya ampun, Gokudera jadi malu sendiri karena berpikir si _yakyuu-baka_ akan menciumnya. Tunggu… menciumnya? _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT, GOKUDERA?!_

"E-eh, kenapa wajahmu memerah, Gokudera?" Yamamoto bertanya polos.

Gokudera balas menatap canggung. Iris auburn itu ternyata terlalu memukau untuk ditatap. "Che! Tidak usah banyak tanya. Kalau mau diobati ya cepat! Aku masih banyak urusan tidak seperti kau."

"Hahaha. Oke, oke." Yamamoto tertawa. Melepas wajah Gokudera dari tangkupan dan mencari sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Cari apa?" Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab begitu Yamamoto mengeluarkan beberapa plester. "Banyak sekali. Buat apa itu, _yakyuu-baka_?"

"Hahaha, kau tahu? Saat aku latihan kadang tanganku terluka oleh pedang, makanya aku selalu membawa ini. Lalu anak-anak sering terjatuh saat berlari kalau terlalu semangat bermain. Lalu…" Yamamoto berhenti, ditatapnya manik emerald itu ragu.

"Lalu?" Penasaran, Gokudera memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"…ada _guardian_ yang selalu terluka kalau bertengkar dengan _box weapon_-nya, aku jadi khawatir. Hahaha." Yamamoto melanjutkan sembari membuka bungkus plester.

"Apa maksudmu, _yakyuu-baka_? Che."

Hanya tawa yang membalas. Yamamoto perlahan memasang dua plester, satu di pipi dan satunya lagi di pelipis Gokudera. Setelah selesai, ia menangkupkan wajah sang _storm guardian_ di genggamannya, lalu tersenyum, "selesai."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih susu Gokudera. Senyuman sang _rain guardian _terlalu menawan. Gokudera hanya bisa membeku, seolah tangannya kehabisan tenaga untuk menepis tangan kasar akibat pedang dan pemukul bisbol ini.

Sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Uri yang sedaritadi hanya berperan sebagai penonton diam-diam mulai merasa gemas.

"Uhm, Yamamoto…" tangan seputih susu itu menggenggam tangan yang menangkupi pipinya.

Tersadar dari lamunan, Yamamoto menarik tangannya, "a-ah! Maaf Gokudera, bukan maksudku…"

"Tidak, jangan dilepas." Gokudera menahan kedua tangan itu pergi, membuat manik auburn tampak membelalak terkejut.

"Aku hanya ingin…"

Yamamoto terdiam menatap Gokudera.

"Ingin…"

Manik auburn semakin dalam menatap emerald.

"Hm, ingin…" Panik ditatap, lagi-lagi Gokudera mangap kembali seperti ikan koi.

_ASTAGA KENAPA SUSAH BANGEET?!_ "MEEEEOOOOWW!"

Tidak sabar, Uri kali ini mendorong kepala Gokudera yang sedang mengadah menatap Yamamoto. Mau tidak mau–

CUP!

–bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Membuat dua _guardian_ itu membelalakkan mata, menjauh, lalu tergagap-gagap dengan wajah yang memerah.

"A-ah, aku…" Keduanya mengucapkan kata yang sama, membuat wajah mereka semakin memerah.

Malu. Gokudera menunduk menatap sepatu; tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah yang memerah di balik rambut pada Yamamoto, menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Malu. Yamamoto menatap dinding di samping; tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah pada Gokudera, mengacak-acak rambut raven belakangnya gugup.

Sementara Uri, mengeong manis sambil mengusapkan bulu halusnya pada pipi tuannya yang senada dengan warna api harapan badai. Oh, betapa bahagianya kamu, Uri.

"A-aku pergi dulu!" Membalik, sang _storm guardian_ berlari. Meninggalkan sang _rain guardian_ yang mengangguk kikuk. Benar-benar _awkward moment_.

"Sial sial sial! Padahal aku cuma mau berterimakasih tapi kenapa kamu mendorongku dasar Uri siaaaaal!" Gokudera meneriaki Uri yang setia bertengger di pundaknya sambil berlari. Sang kucing hanya balas mengeong jahil.

Mendengar teriakan Gokudera, wajah Yamamoto semakin merona lalu tertawa renyah, "hahaha, ya ampun, dasar Uri…"

.

.

Oh, mungkin sekarang kita perlu memasukkan Uri ke dalam _list_ orang-orang penyuka pair 8059. Ada yang mau menemani Uri masuk dalam _list_ ini?

.

.

.

**end**

(dan author ikutan masuk list bareng Uri)

.

[ 949 words story only ]

Thanks for reading!


End file.
